Sometimes Life Just Stinks
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly changing his life for better or worse. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Kendall's POV-

After a day of practicing multiple dance moves, harmonies, various other things, I needed to take a walk. I said good night to my friends, pretended to be asleep, and waited till they were all sound asleep before I redressed, grabbed my house key, and then left.

The L.A. air was a bit cold, but previously living in Minnesota, it didn't bother me much. Lots had changed in the 6 months since me and my 3 best friends moved here. Not just moving, but I had started out here with a great girlfriend, but that was a while back.

*Flashback*

_"Hey Kendall!" I turned around to see Jo running towards me._

_"Oh, Hey Jo." I smiled._

_"Ummm... do you wanna go see a movie, or go get something to eat, with me? Tonight?" She asked nervously._

_"Actually... I can't. James rented a really scary movie, and you know how Logan and Carlos can't stand them. And James doesn't want to watch it alone." I said, and her face kinda fell._

_"Kendall this is the 4th date you have ditched with me this month! Do you even want to date me?" She asked, slightly aggravated._

_"Yeah..." I sighed. "I'm really sorry..."_

_"Well sometimes I can hardly tell if you even like girls!" She yelled then stormed off, leaving me in the crowded lobby. _

*Flashback End*

She was right... I used canceled date after date. I was afraid to actually full out date her. My heart just tugged me in a different direction than to her. I turned on a side street about a mile away from the apartment, and continued walking down the deserted street. The busy-ness of L.A. streets seemed to die down the farther away I got from the main roads.

Recently I've had to learn to trust my friends. They were the closest people to me, besides my mom and sister.

*Flashback*

_"Hey Carlos?" I turned to Carlos, who was sitting next to me on the bright orange couch. _

_"Hmm?" He asked, turning away from his TV show. Carlos and I were alone in the apartment. James took Logan with him to the nearest drug store to get hair care products. Mom and Katie went to a movie._

_"I have a issue..." I said quietly. He looked at me and his eyes showed confusion._

_"What's wrong?" He placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"I... I like someone..." I mumbled._

_"So?" He shrugged. _

_"...Someone I shouldn't..." I looked down at my hands. _

_"Who?" He asked._

_"You promise not to hate me?" I grabbed his leg and looked at him._

_"Yes. Promise!" _

_"It's... it's... Logan..." I said. Then a second later James and Logan slammed through the door._

_He jumped up and greeted the two as nothing I just told him had fazed him._

*Flashback End*

I turned on another street, now completely on the other side of the town, and came across a loud bar. I had no idea where I was. I could recognize anything in the dark. I glanced at my wrist, where my watch should have been, but it wasn't there. I cursed silently, for forgetting it, and looked around. I couldn't locate a street sign and then I knew I was lost. I saw people entering the bar that looked to be my age. I figured there had to be a clock somewhere there. So I walked over. There were guards at the door. Guards in L.A. didn't care your age, they just wanted money. I reached in my pocket and thankfully there were 2 twenty-dollar bills and a few ones wadded up. I handed the man the twenties, and walked right in. I was sure I wasn't supposed to be in there, but they didn't stop me. I passed a bunch of sweaty bodies and sat on a barstool. The bar tender asked what I wanted and asked for a water, and I handed him a couple ones. I watched in shock as I saw men dancing all over other men. Some of them were kinda cute. But they all had partners. I was new at the whole gay dating thing... and never being with a guy before, and seeing them all together kinda made me blush. I stood to leave. I felt out of place and awkward. I was in one of the many gay clubs, one that I had passed with Carlos and Logan, while in the car.

*Flashback*

_Carlos, Logan, and I were driving down the street, well Logan was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Carlos was in the back behind Logan. We stopped at a stoplight and we saw to men making out against a building. I blushed as Logan commented on the sight._

_"Wow that's really gross." He shook his head._

_"Really? It's not to bad..." I said. I never knew that Logan didn't prefer gay guys._

_"I'm not even gonna get into this subject..." Carlos mumbled from the back seat._

_"You really think it's gross?" I asked once we drove on away from the guys. _

_"Yeah... I mean it's like two guys... kissing and getting all over each other... and those stupid clubs they have! It's sick!" He said keeping his eyes on the road. I looked in my visor mirror at Carlos in the back seat. He had a sorry look on his face._

_"I don't prefer the thought of those clubs either." I mumbled. I knew it was a total lie and Carlos knew too. But I wasn't quite ready for Logan to know._

*Flashback End*

I needed to find a clock then get home. I felt stupid that I didn't even bring my watch... And I felt even more stupid that I forgot my cell phone. And to top it all off, I didn't check for a clock, and paid for my water, then left before it came. I just wasn't all there in the head or something.

As I exited the club, I saw two people standing outside. I walked over to them cautiously. I knew approaching strangers was like safety rule number 1, but I really needed the time. I walked slowly, as one of them glanced at me. In the light from the club I could see he had strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair and was my height. Maybe a few inches taller. He stopped the conversation that he and the other guy were having as I got closer to them.

"Umm... do you have the time?" I asked, kind of nervous. Talking to strangers was not my specialty.

"Yah... it's 2:28." He said pulling out his phone. My mouth hung open.

"Shit... it's really late..." I sighed and glanced around for a street sign.

"You lost?" He asked.

"A bit..." I chuckled, kinda nervous. He was kinda cute, but I was more focused on getting home, than having a crush.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Ummm... The Palm Woods..." I said.

"Okay. I can take you there." He turned to the other male. "Hey I'll be right back." He said. The other male nodded and we started to head in the general direction I had came from.

"So... What's your name?" He asked, zipping his black jacket up to his chin, then shoving his hands in his pockets. I looked around to watch for street signs incase I was to get lost again.

"I'm Kendall..." I mumbled. "I'm sorry for being such a burden... I didn't think you would help me as much as you are." I heard him chuckle. I blushed and could hear my heart beat in my ears. We walked under streetlight after streetlight. He didn't say something right away so I glanced over at him. He had what I saw to be blue eyes. His shoes scuffed along the ground as we walked in silence. It helped to fill the awkward silence we had created. We walked a block and turned onto another road that had cars zooming by at high speeds.

"Nice name. I'm Micah." He finally said, and smiled at me as I watched him. "So you live at the Palm Woods? Isn't that the place where actors and actresses live?"

"Yeah." I said. The wind picked up and I wrapped my arms around my body. He seemed to shiver slightly and he started walked a bit closer to me.

"You in any movies?" He asked, slightly bumping into me. "Oh sorry... I'm cold..." He chuckled again and put space between us.

"I'm in a band." I said.

"Oh sweet!" He smiled. "Being in a band must be awesome!"

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know where to start..." He stumbled.

"Who was the guy with you?" I asked. Wow I felt dumb for being nosey.

"My twin brother, Noah. We were trying to get him with someone tonight." He said.

"Oh... I just thought..." I blushed at my accusations. I just had to look stupid in front of others.

"You figured it was my boyfriend?" He laughed and pushed me lightly. "I guess you could... considering we were outside a gay bar. Ha."

"Sorry..." I stopped walking. "I shouldn't have assumed."

"You're fine." He walked over in front of me. "So more about you. Tell me about your band."

"Well. There is me, and my 3 friends, Logan, James, and Carlos." I said and we started to walk again. He bumped into me again. "I moved here from Minnesota... so the cold nights don't bother me." I said realizing he was cold again. We turned on a street that looked a tad familiar and I realized it was the road that led to the Palm Woods.

"Lucky. I've lived here all my life. I hate the cold." He said. "So what are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"Well... I just needed to think. What about you? You don't seem much older than me." I said back. Maybe he was pulling an age card.

"I'm 17..." He said. "I shouldn't be out... but my parents aren't too cautious with my brother and I. Just with my little sister."

"You have a little sister? How old?" I asked. "My sister is ten."

"She is eleven." He said as I saw the Palm Woods come into view. "How old are you?"

"I'm only 16. I'll be 17 soon though."

"You must have had a lot to think about since you walked so far from your apartment."

"Yeah..." I looked at him again. His hair reminded me of James', how it blew in the wind. I liked James. Not in that way. But I always thought his hair is what made his the most attractive.

"Well here we are." We stopped in front of the doors. The wind had picked up some so we were closer than some might suggest we should be.

"Thanks alot Micah." I smiled.

"It was not problem. I got to met you." He smiled back and his teeth glinted in the moonlight. Up close I really got to see his gorgeous features. His eyes I saw was actually a bright blue color and he smelled of Cuda man spray. I didn't prefer it on James. Because he wore too much. But he had on just a touch bit. "Hey... umm you wanna... go out some time?" He asked in the silence.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. Did I want this? I mean I knew I liked guys... but was I ready for my first relationship? And what about Logan? I still wanted to date him.

"Only if you want to." He took my hands in his. His hands were warm against my cold ones.

"Okay sure... Uhm how about you meet me here... tomorrow. We could go swimming... and you could meet my friends." I suggested.

"Okay." He smiled. "Tomorrow then. Oh can I have your number?"

"Sure." I pulled him into the empty lobby and grabbed a pen off the front desk. Writing it on his hand, I realized I could have grabbed a piece of paper.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the pen. "Here's mine." He proceeded to do the same. I glanced down at my hand.

"Thank you... See you tomorrow then." I smiled as I watched him walk away. He turned around and smiled at me before waving. I waved back and headed upstairs.

I took out my key and opened the door as quietly as possible. As I shut it my mom turned on the light.

"Where were you?" She yelled.

"Mom! I'm sorry... I was taking a walk. I couldn't sleep." I mumbled and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"At 3 in the morning?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom..." I sighed.

"Go to bed..." She turned and walked back to her room.

I ran to James and Carlos' shared room.

Climbing on Carlos' bed I started to lightly shake him. "Carlos..." He moaned and rolled over to face me.

"Hmm?" He sighed.

"I need to talk to you..." I said.

"What?" He sat up, and I shifted to sit next to him. "I got a date!" I whispered excitedly.

"Shh..." James sat up and then layed back down.

"Really? With who? Not Logan right?" He asked, only once James was sound asleep again.

"No..." I shook my head. "I met a guy while taking a walk just a bit ago."

"You left?" He scratched his head.

"Yeah... I needed to de-stress-ify... so I went to take a walk. I met him, after asking him for the time, and he asked me out... He is coming over here tomorrow... to swim. Since it's our day off." I smiled. "Will you all meet him? Please?"

"Sure Kendall." He smiled and hugged me. "Now... go to bed..." He moaned. I stood and went to my room, where Logan was still sound asleep.

I layed down and saw my phone light up. Grabbing it, I already had a text from Micah.

'Night.' It read. It made me smile.

'Night' I texted back, put it back on my bedside table and rolled over into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Filler chapter! YAY! :D_

Micah's POV

I left the Palm Woods, and pulled out my phone, and typed in Kendall's number.

-Night- I texted him.

-Night- He texted back, causing me to smile.

I walked the block to my house, and opened the front door.

Walking up the main staircase, I could see the light in my parents' room was off, and so was my sisters'.

As I got to my room, the light was still on, meaning Noah was still up.

"Where were you bro? Did you ever get that kid home?" My twin asked me, as soon as I opened our bedroom door, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"He's not a kid! His name is Kendall, and I have a date with that 'kid' tomorrow!" I smiled.

"Oh score!" He leaned over his bunk and high fived me.

"I know right!" I smiled. "So who you texting?"

"That guy I met tonight at the club." He said as his phone buzzed again.

"Heh. Nice!" I chuckled.

"So do you think you are ready to date again?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side. I grabbed my i-pod and a CD out of my bag. Sliding the disk into my computer, and plugging my i-pod, I left it to sync the CD to the player.

"Yeah... It's been a year." I sighed and walked out onto our deck. 'At least I think I am...'

I used to have the best boyfriend ever! The perfect life. And that all came crashing down.

_*Flashback*_

_"So what up with the fancy clothes and the sudden visit?" I asked standing in the doorway of my house with the door wide open._

_"It's a surprise hunni." Joel, my cute boyfriend, of 2 years, smiled that smile I loved so much. "Go get dressed. In real nice clothes." He chuckled as I ran up the stairs to mine and Noah's room._

_"What's up Micah?" He asked from his bed. He had his head in a book and I rolled my eyes._

_"And it's a school book that I have to read... not my choice of genre..." He chuckled as I gave him a confused look. "I can read your mind... We're twins..."_

_"Anyway... I have a date with Joel tonight." I said and went over to my closet. I threw on my nicest pair of black dress pants and my favorite dark blue button up shirt. I grabbed my black shoes from under my bed and hopped on foot trying to pull one on._

_"HA!" Noah laughed as I fell onto my bed._

_"Oh hush!" I smiled and pulled them on. "Gotta go. I'll be home later." I nodded to Noah._

_"Alright." He said and I hustled out the room._

_"Ready?" Joel asked as I grabbed my jacket. It was mid winter and not bringing a big coat gave me a reason to cuddle up next to Joel._

_"So where are we headed?" I asked lacing my hand with his, the warmth of his gloves against mine. He pulled out of the driveway and we made our way down the street._

_"To dinner. And to a club... Maybe." He said. "I have something for you."_

_"Oh yeah? What kind of thing?" I asked._

_"You'll see..." He laughed and we pulled up to a fancy restaurant._

_We ate dinner with lots of conversations. He asked what was new at home and I kept asking what the surprise was. I failed... When the check arrived Joel paid for it all._

_"But hunni... I want to pay... My dinner was really pricey..." I argued._

_"No... It's my treat." He kissed my cheek and we left. "Wanna go to the club?" He asked as we stood outside the restaurant._

_"Sure." I smiled and took his hand. We entered the club that was down the street from the restaurant. We started to dance and it started to get down and dirty type dancing. I was getting pretty tired but Joel's' energy level just seemed to keep rising._

_The music made my heart race and the heart racing made my breathing shallow. Finally a slow song was put on and I leaned against Joel tiredly._

_"I'm having such a fun time Joel." I whispered._

_"Me too." He kissed my head as I shut my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder and I could hear his heart beat. I concentrated on slowing my heart rate and my breathing. But my concentration was broken with the yelling of my boyfriends' name._

_"JOEL!" A guy about our age ran over. Joel pushed me to arm length and smiled at the guy._

_"H... Hello Kyle. W...what are you doing here?" He asked stuttering a bit as he glanced from me to the guy._

_"Who is this?" I whispered to Joel but he ignored me and listened to the other guy._

_"Well I called your cell but I guess you left it at home and your mom answered. She told me you were out. So I figured you were here." He hugged Joel. "Babe if you were gonna go out... why not invite your party loving boyfriend?" Kyle asked pulling Joel closer to him, and away from me._

_"BOYFRIEND?" I shouted over the now loud music that had picked back up, and grabbed Joel's' arm and pulled him to me._

_"Micah... he... he didn't mean boyfriend... he meant..." Joel stuttered and pulled from my grasp._

_"Yeah... I'm Joel's boyfriend... Who are you?" Kyle asked completely ignoring Joel's statement. He pushed Joel to the side and stood in front of me. He was the same height but I could tell he had more muscle that I did._

_"I'm Joel's boyfriend!" I yelled. Tears stung my eyes as realization hit me that he was cheating on me._

_"Kyle... Micah... I... uhm..." He paused. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, but they just became wet again._

_"You were cheating on me?" Kyle screamed. "I can't believe you! We are SO over!" He punched Joel in the cheek and ran off. I stood fuming and I turned, glaring at him._

_"Micah... I..." He mumbled._

_"DON'T EVEN!" I screamed._

_"Is this the special surprise you wanted to give me? Because this is the worst thing ever! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and slapped him. I ran out of there as fast as I could while I could hear him still calling my name. Tears were falling freely as I continued to run away from him._

_*Flashback End*_

"Micah?" Noah's quiet voice asked out in the night. "Hey. Stop thinking about that douche. Forget him. You have a super nice and cute new boyfriend!"

"Yeah I do have a date... Which means I have to go to bed!" I gasped, looking at the clock.

We walked in, and I shut and locked the door.

"Well night Mic..." Noah yawned, climbing up onto his bed.

I hurried over to my computer, and ejected the CD.

"Is that the CD that uncle gave us?" Noah asked.

"Yep." I nodded. It was just some CD that had only three songs one it, but they were my new favorite songs. I placed the CD and i-pod back in my bag.

"Night Noah... Sleep well." I ruffled his hair before snuggling under my covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Kendall's POV

"Kendall... Kendall... WAKE UP!" A voice screamed at me.

"What?" I sat up fast and smacked into someone's shoulder. "Ow..." I opened my eyes and saw Carlos rubbing his shoulder.

"Thanks..." He mumbled and moved away.

"Thanks for the wake up call..." I shoved him playfully to the ground and stood, grabbing a bath towel.

"Why not eat first?" He asked, grabbing the edge of my bed to support himself as he stood.

"Because... if you remember. **I** have a date today... and I have to smell nice." I said, blushing.

"You're just gonna get into a chlorine pool... " He said.

"Well to bad... Go tell my mom and the others that I have a 'friend' coming over to hang out."

"Friend?" Carlos gave me a look. I shrugged.

"Yes friend... I don't want to have to come out to them yet..." I smiled at him.

"Fine." He hugged me and left the room.

I plopped on my bed as the door shut and grabbed my phone.

-Good morning. Are you still gonna come over today?- I asked and hoped he would answer yes. I looked at the clock and saw it was close to 11.

-Of course... wouldn't miss it for the world ;)- He messaged back almost instantly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

-Meet me in the lobby at 1.- I told him.

-Okay- He messaged back. I smiled to myself and ran to the bathroom.

I waltzed out of the bathroom, in my towel, at 11:25 and went to my room.

"Hey Kenny!" Logan said from his bed. He sat cross-legged and was looking through a medical book. He glanced up at me and sniffed the air. "Did you use James' cuda man spray?" He asked.

"Well... just the shampoo... I was all out." I mumbled. He shrugged and went back to his book as I went over to my dresser. "Hey I have a friend coming over to..."

"Carlos told us already..." He cut me off. "Yeah I'll meet him." He smiled at me. I continued to dress and the time got closer to 1. I grabbed my new pair of pale green swim trunks and a white tanktop. Then I threw the tanktop aside and grabbed a plain blue shirt and put that on. I walked over to the mirror and nodded to myself. I walked out of the bedroom with Logan behind me.

Hi sweetie." My mom smiled and placed a plate of waffles in front of me.

"Thanks." I ate them quickly. James sat next to me and stuck his nose against my hair. "Ummm?" I asked.

"You used my shampoo... Why?" James asked curiously.

"Because I was out of my shampoo...?" I said.

"Well... don't..." He said ruffling my hair. I sighed and fixed the way I had it. I glanced at the clock.

"Well I told him to meet me here at 1, and its 12:45..." I paused, "So meet me down there soon!" I said and grabbed my towel, "Don't be late!" I hollered as I shut the door and ran down the hall to the elevator. As it dinged and the doors opened I could see his gorgeous strawberry blonde hair moving with the breeze coming from the doors.

"Hey!" His eyes lit up and he waved as I exited the elevators.

"Hey!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"You smell nice.." He smiled and placed his hand lightly against mine as it rested against his chest.

"Really? I just borrowed my friend James' shampoo... You like it?" I mumbled.

"Yeah. You smell really nice..." He gave me a smile that could make my heart stop.

"READY TO SWIM KENDALL?" Carlos yelled as he, James, and Logan ran past us and out to the pool area.

"Come on..." I grabbed his wrist, "Meet my friends." I tossed my towel and his bag on a empty chair. "Guys, this is Micah, Micah, this is Carlos, James, and Logan." I pointed to them as they waved.

"Hello." Micah smiled at them and they turned to jump in the pool. Micah jumped in along side of them as I stood their watching my friends resurface.

"Come on!" Logan yelled.

"Yeah... Come on Kendall." Micah pleaded.

"Okay... " I jumped in.

We started a game of marco polo.

Splashing each other, and dunking eachother. Great fun.

"Hey Micah, Where did you get you necklace? It's really cool!" James said, pausing the game and, pointing to Micah's neck. I looked at the necklace, it was a tiny green turtle.

"I'm not sure..." He glanced at it. "I think I bought it..." He shrugged.

"Well it looks cool..." I said as the game got started back up for a while.

Soon dark clouds started to move in, causing a dark shadow over the pool, and its gatherers.

"Hey! Who turned off the sun?" Blonde Jenifer asked.

"The clouds, you idiot!" Curly Jenifer said.

"Kendall! Boys! Get out of the pool! A storms coming this way!" Mom ran out yelling. We all grabbed out belongings and ran for shelter in the apartment as the rain came down in sheets.

"Wow... it's so cool in here!" Micah said as he walked in the apartment, gawking at the slide and various items that littered our apartment.

"You think so?" I asked grabbing his wet towel, and tossing them in the washer.

"Micah, I think it's best for you to stay here while the storm is going on." Mom said. "You should call your mom or something..."

"Okay." He grabbed his phone out of his bag. "Wanna come?" He asked me and I nodded. I followed him out of the apartment and into the hallway. He dialed a number as I shut the door. "Hey Noah. I'm gonna wait out the storm at Kendall's." He paused while his brother said something, then blushed a deep red. "I wasn't gonna!" I blushed as things popped in my head. "Kay... bye." He said.

"So..." I said looking into his bright blue eyes and swooned slightly.

"So..." He whispered and pulled me closer to him. I slid my arms around his neck. "I'm glad we gotta hang out today..." He mumbled as I closed the gap between us. His lips against mine felt so different than kissing Jo, but it was a very good different. I ran my tongue over the his bottom lip, causing him to moan. I pushed him lightly against the wall and his hands ran over my chest. I felt in pure heaven till the elevator dinged down the hall. We pulled apart as a couple kids hopped off and ran down the hall in the opposite direction. I leaned in to kiss him again but he whispered, "Let's go join your friends."

"Kay." I said and opened the door.

"Did you get ahold of your family?" Mom asked.

"Yep. My brother." He said sitting next to Carlos on the couch.

"You have a brother? What age?" James asked.

"Our age. He's my twin brother." Micah explained as I took the seat next to him.

"Didn't you say you had a sister Katie's' age?" I asked.

"Yeah. Leah." I glanced around.

"Where's Logie?" Carlos shrugged.

"I saw him go into your room a bit ago." James said.

"Hmm..." I stood and knocked on our door. "Logie?"

"I'm not feeling to well... I'm just gonna go to bed." He said through the door.

"Oh... okay then.." I said. "That's weird... It's only 4..." I said as I sat back next to Micah.

We started to play various videogames, and eat food, that my mom prepared.

"Hey the storm stopped!" James said glancing out the window, and away from the screen. "Hey! I was gonna win!" He said tossing his wii-mote down on the couch in anger.

"Cool." I mumbled, angry at him for pointing it out.

"Well, I should probably head home." Micah said standing.

"I'll walk you down to the lobby." I stood. "Be back in a sec mom." I said as we left the apartment. "I'm glad you could come and meet my friends." I said as we approached the elevator. "I wish the time wasn't cut so short though..."

"It doesn't have to be..." He smiled as we entered the elevator. I hit the lobby button then he hit every other button.

"Micah!" I laughed. The elevator jolted and it started to rise.

"Kiss me..." He whispered and pushed me against the wall. I nodded. He kissed at my neck as the elevator ascended. Eventually the elevator dinged signaling we were at the lobby and we broke apart.

My breathing was shallow as we walked through the lobby to the doors. Micah grabbed his phone a typed something on it.

"Textin your brother?"

"Yeah." He smiled and placed his phone back in his pocket. "I had a great time... I really did..." His hand slid down my arm and rested against my hand.

We stood there for a few minutes, just staring at each other. "Well there's my brother..." He glanced out the door at the car.

"Oh... Okay..." I sighed. I glanced around the lobby and saw it was deserted. "Bye..." I smiled.

"Bye." He kissed me, grabbing my waist and pulling me close. He let go and ran out the door waving. I waved back as the car drove away.

I turned and saw Jo standing a foot or so away from me with her jaw almost on the ground.

"W... What was that?" She asked.

"Jo... I... uh... well you see..." I sighed. "That would be my new boyfriend, Micah." I said.

"You're gay?" She asked, her voice not going higher than a whisper.

"Yeah... Please don't tell... not yet at least. I'm planning on telling the guys soon... I'm just not ready yet..."

"Well... Kendall Knight... you never fail to surprise me." She laughed, turned, and walked away.

I moseyed up to the apartment and heard yelling on the other side. I sighed and opened the door.

"I SAW THEM!" I heard Logan scream. He was standing with his back towards me, yelling wildly at James and Carlos.

"Kendall..." James whispered my name as I stood in the doorway of apartment 2J.

"What's going on?" I asked glancing from James to Carlos to Logan. Logan kept his gaze to the ground.

"It's nothing Kend..." Carlos was cut off by Logans' screaming.

"YOU'RE GAY!" He blurted out. My eyes got wide and I'm sure my jaw dropped as he uttered those words. I saw mom and Katie in the kitchen listening to all this.

"I... I'm..." I stumbled over my words as numbness flowed through my body. I couldn't believe this.

"WELL?" He yelled. "Because I saw you kiss Micah in the hallway earlier!"

"Yeah... I'm gay... I was gonna tell you... I just needed time..." I looked at Carlos then my mom.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE A FAG! I SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU! GOD! THAT'S SO WRONG!" Logan screamed and paced around.

"Logie... calm..." I stopped as he turned to me, his face red.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "Don't talk to me Kendall! I can't stand to see you!" He yelled then ran to our room and slammed the door, locking it.

The room was silent till my knees gave from under me and I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I felt someone hugging my shoulders, and glanced up through my tears to see Carlos' face.

"Logan... You have to let him in! He sleeps there!" I heard James yell through the door. I glanced up, and saw the door open and a pillow and blanket get thrown into James' arms. He turned to look at me.

"He hates me..." I sobbed against Carlos' chest.

"No… He's just shocked." Carlos rubbed my hair.

I stood and grabbed the blanket and pillow from James, tossing them on the couch.

"Don't sleep out here!" Carlos grabbed the items and started off towards his and James' room. "You can sleep in here with us... right James?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'll go get you the air mattress from the closet." He said and ran off.

"Thanks Carlos..." I hugged him tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Micah's POV

As I climbed in the car, Noah, started to bombard me with questions.

"So how was the date? Did you guys fool around? Did you kiss him? His is friends nice? How about his family?"

"The date was fun. We swam and played games. No we didn't fool around... well... we made out in an elevator... but that's it. I kissed him in the hallway after I called you. His friends were very nice. Even if they didn't know Kendall and I like each other. Uhm..." I paused, as Noah started to rant.

"He hasn't told his friends about you and him yet? Why not!"

"Well he just hasn't found the right time. I think his friend, Carlos, knows... but I'm not sure." I shrugged, as we pulled into the driveway. "But anyway. His mom is very nice! And his sister is the same age as Leah. And... Noah... today was the best! He is like the perfect guy! He told me yesterday, that he was in a band... but I'm not sure what the name is." I sighed, and walked up the stairs to our room.

"Hey brothers." Leah bounded past us and to the door.

"Where you headed?" Noah asked.

"Just to the mall with some friends." She said, as she slammed the door shut. "Oh... and mom and dad aren't home." She said, poking her head in the door again.

"Okay..." I sighed. "Noah... why do we even live here? Mom and Dad are never home..." I said once we were in the bedroom.

"Do you think I should change my hair color?" Noah asked, looking in a mirror, and running his hands through his light brown hair. "To maybe the same color as yours? So then we might look like twins."

"Heh. Noah we do look alike. We have the **exact** same eye color. And face shape. And body type." I chuckled, laying my chin on his shoulder. "Even if or hair is the same, and I'm taller than you... doesn't mean we aren't alike." I smiled, hugging him.

"Maybe you should get a hair cut." He laughed, pulling on my long hair.

"No way! I enjoy my long hair!" I swatted his hand away.

"Just a suggestion." He smiled. I grabbed my i-pod and flopped on my bed.

"Where you headed?" I sat up, and saw Noah getting ready to leave.

"I have a date." He giggled.

"Oh... be safe. Have fun... you know all that good stuff mom used to say." I waved.

"Yeah when she used to care..." He sighed. "Bye Mic..."

I collapsed back on my bed, and drowned in my music.

I must have dozed off, because my phone vibrating, woke me with a start.

"Hello?" I asked. trying to shake the drowsiness in my voice.

"M... Micah..." The voice asked out.

I pulled the phone from my ear and saw who it was.

"Hey Kendall... are you okay?" I asked.

"N... not really..." He sniffed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well... I guess my friend, Logan, he saw us kiss... and well... let's just say, I found out he's homophobic." He said, then I could hear him start to cry again.

Before I could say anything I could hear the phone being passed off, and running stomps.

"Hey. Micah, its Carlos."

"Hey... Is Kendall okay?" I asked, the Latino.

"Well Logan is his closest friend, and now Logan won't even let him in their room. Kendall has to sleep in my room. And Kendall is super upset." He told me.

"Should I come over?" I asked.

"No... That'll just get Logan even more pissed."

"Well can you drive him over here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just give me your address." Carlos said.

"810 Linden Drive." I told him.

"Okay. Be there soon." He said.

"Okay." I hung up and looked around my room. It was a complete mess. 'Shit...' I stood quickly and hurried to pick everything up.

I started to pick up the dirty laundry, and random items that littered my floor. I was really worried about Kendall's friend. I remembered how my sister and parents reacted. 'Let's just say it wasn't to pretty. I didn't want Kendall to lose a good friend because of me, but I wasn't gonna end what we had. I cared for that blonde way too much. I stopped cleaning, to rub my hand over my face. Maybe I was being too selfish… if he wants to have a friend over a boyfriend. Then I'll agree to that… No… I want to be his boyfriend… I really do! I just don't want…' I paused.

The doorbell rang, and I rang down the stairs faster than I could fall down them.

"Hey..." I opened the door, and saw Carlos, James, and a sobbing Kendall standing on my porch. "Come in..." I motioned.

They walked in and instantly their jaws hit the floor.

"Whoa!" James yelled out. "This place is MASSIVE!"

"James!" Carlos hit the other.

"Sorry. I just didn't see you as the rich type." James apologized.

I chuckled, "It's my uncles. He's the rich one. My dad is just his favorite brother." I told them and took Kendall's hand.

"Hey..." I bent over to catch his gaze. "You okay?" I asked.

"Well we'll leave now." Carlos said, taking James by the elbow and yanking him through the door. I waved bye before turning back to Kendall, who was looking around at the house.

"They were right... It is huge!" He said.

I smiled and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay then." I smiled and pulled him up the stairs with me. "We can talk out here." I said, pulling him into my room, and out to the balcony.

"Wow... you're view is incredible!" He gasped, leaning on the railing.

"Enough about my house... more about you... and what happened." I said, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him.

"Well... after you left, and I went back up to the apartment, Logan was freaking out, and he blew up in my face, obviously mad that I was gay, and never told him. Then he kicked my out of our room, and now I guess I'm gonna crash in James and Carlos' room." He said.

"Well... that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He sighed. I felt more tears fall from his cheeks to my hands.

"Wanna cry on me?" I asked.

I felt him nod. He turned to face me and laid his head on my chest. I shushed him, and ran a hand along the back of his head. "It'll get better. Promise."

"H... how do you know..." He asked, his green eyes rimed with red.

"Because, it's the initial effect that pisses people off." I said. "It's how my parents reacted. It's how my sister reacted. By now they all care. Well my sister cares..." I trailed off.

"Your parents still mad at you?" He asked, his voice muffled by my shirt.

"Well. My parents, they are never home. My mom is always with her other lover, and my dad is always on major trips with his company." I sighed.

"Tell me about your life, and your sister and brother." He said.

"Well..." I paused, and we moved to a lawn chair. "My brother Noah, is 8 minutes younger than me." I paused, as he snuggled to me. "And even though the doctors claim we are identical, Noah has light brown hair, and mine is blonde..." I said, pulling at my hair.

Kendall smiled and threaded his fingers through my hair.

"And I'm not even sure why I have my hair color. Both my parents have the same hair color of Noah and Leah. But I guess my grandparent has the same hair color..." I shrugged.

"Well I like your hair color..." He whispered. "Micah... I like you... alot..."

"I like you to Kendall." I told him. He smiled, and stretched up to meet my lips with his.

We stayed like that till air was a must.

I coughed slightly from the fast inhale. Causing him to laugh.

"Oh so my choking makes you laugh?"

"N...no... just the face you make when you get embarrassed." He whispered in my ear, before standing and looking out over the railing.

I stood next to him, and heard faint music floating up from the street below. I ran inside, and turned my i-tunes on. As the first song started, I ran back out and held out my hand to him.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Really?" He chuckled. "Sure." He nodded. I smiled as we started to dance around the balcony.

Songs played through, and soon it was dark out.

"Oh... this last song is my new favorite!" I smiled and pulled him to me.

_"Get a call on a random afternoon, pick it up and I see that it's you."_

"Hey..." He gasped, smiled, and began to nod along to the song.

"I love the chorus." I said, as the song started to pick up. I took a deep breath to start singing along, but then I stopped.

"Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
Party like a rock star can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Till I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you!" I watched in awe as Kendall sang and dance to the song.

"What... you know the song?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah... heh. I..." He stopped as my bedroom light turned on and the music paused.

"Hey Mic... I can't wait to tell you about... oh..." Noah blushed. "I didn't know you had company."

"Oh Noah... this is Kendall." I told my twin.

"Oh hello Kendall! It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Kendall smiled. "Well I should call Carlos... so he can come get me..." He sighed.

"I'll wait with you." I said, and we left the room. "You know... Logan may seem mad now, but that doesn't mean that he hates you." I told him.

"I know. I'm just was shocked. He's the nicest person I know, besides Carlos, but still. And he has never been mad at me." He sighed, and sat on the bottom stair.

"No need to worry now. It'll get better." I kissed his nose. "And I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Micah..." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. He paused, as headlights flooded in the room from the windows. "That would be Carlos..." He sighed.

"Well don't make him wait." I stood with him. We walked out to the porch, and Kendall gave Carlos the one minute sign.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Right?" He asked, and hugged me.

"Of course. You can even come over, if being at your house is to painful." I whispered into his hair.

"Good night Micah." He smiled up to me, and kissed me.

"Night Kendall." I waved once he ran over to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Kendall's POV

"Carlos... I don't wanna go home..." I said once he had pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "You have to. Momma Knight will be worried sick if you don't."

"I just don't want to see Logan... I just don't..." I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face.

"I know..." He rubbed my arm. "But you have to go on. Even if he is still mad."

"Okay." I sighed, and turned to look out my window. I glanced down at my buzzing phone. It was a text from Micah.

-Have courage...-

-Thanks- I texted back, and smiled.

The smiled left my face as Carlos pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Yep..." I nodded slowly and got out of the car.

As we made our way through the lobby, my heart started to hammer in my chest.

I gripped Carlos shirt.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"You'll be fine. You're just getting to worked up. Now come on. I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed." He said and took my wrist, and pulled my into the elevators.

I hear feel my heart beat in my ears.

"Carlos..." I inhaled.

"Kendall... breathe..." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." I sighed.

"No... you just are a bit worried." Carlos smiled, and opened the apartment door.

"Oh hey you're home!" James smiled from the couch.

"Yep." I smiled back. "Is..."

"Yeah." He said with a frown.

"Should I try to talk to him?"

"No. Let's just go to bed." Carlos suggested.

"Okay." I smiled. "I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." James smiled. I emptied my pockets, of my phone and wallet, and set it all on the counter. "I'll hurry." I said through James' bedroom door.

"Okay." He yelled back. I grabbed a towel, and locked the bathroom door. I turned the knobs and let the water run as I striped out of my clothes.

Glancing in the mirror, I looked like I had aged years. I felt the temperature of the water, then stepped under the warm stream. Reaching over to grab my shampoo, I noticed I was still out. 'Damn...' I looked around. All that was in here was James' cuda products. "Oh well." I sighed and poured some in my palm. "If he gets mad... he gets mad."

As I rubbed the shampoo through my hair, I thought back to when I told Carlos about my feelings... He didn't flip out. He accepted them. So why couldn't Logan... I loved that kid... and he was homophobic. I felt kinda pissed. That I had to fall for someone who hated people like me. I shook my head of the thoughts, and ended up with the shampoo in my eyes.

"Ow!" I screeched out, sticking my face in the water.

"You okay?" Carlos knocked on the door.

"Yeah. Shampoo in my eyes is all." I yelled back.

"Okay then." He said, and I could hear departing footsteps. I went back to rinsing my hair. After it was all rinsed, I proceeded to wash my body.

"Dude! Hurry up... I gotta pee." James pounded on the door.

"Sorry. Hold on." I said and quickly rinsed off. Grabbing my towel, and shutting the water off, I wrapped it around my waist. "Sorry." I said again, as I opened the door.

"It's whatever. Just leave!" James shoved me out the door, and slammed it shut.

I walked through the living room, and to my room.

I paused as I grabbed the knob. I wasn't allowed in my room. So I plopped on the couch, hair still dripping, and half-naked, and waited for James to come out, so he could grab me some clothes. I waited in silence. I heard the click of a door latch, and a soft plop. I looked over the back of the couch, and saw a pair of boxers, pj pants, a tank top, jeans, another shirt, and socks, all sitting outside my door. I stood and went over to pick them up. I looked from the folded clothes, to my door.

"Where did those come from?" James asked walking up behind me. I just pointed to the door.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now." I said and headed back over to the bathroom.

'Logan...' I sighed and hung my towel on the hook, and pulled on my boxers, pj pants, and tank top. 'Maybe he does care...' I smiled slightly. I grabbed all my dirty laundry, and tossed them in the hamper, before grabbing the blowdryer.

Blowing the hot air on my hair, I grabbed the extra clothes. It was my favorite jeans, and a shirt that Logan had bought me. Either he didn't realize it, or he just didn't care. I sighed, and ran a brush through my hair.

Yawning, I left the bathroom, and went over to the counter where I left my phone and wallet. I grabbed them, and headed down the hall to James and Carlos' room.

I creeped into the darkened room, and found my way to my makeshift bed, that was at the head of Carlos' bed.

"Night Kendall." Carlos peaked over his bed.

"Night Carlitos." I whispered back. I grabbed my phone, and sent a text.

-Night Mic-

-Night Kenny, can I call you that? Or is it to girly?-

-You can call me what ever you want.-

-Okay. Sleep well Kenny-

-I will. Do you wanna hang tomorrow?-

-Yeah I'm down with that. Your place or mine?-

-Well I was thinking the park... But I can't hang till 3. Because I have work.-

-Okay. Meet me in the middle of the park, by the fountain at 3:30-

-Kay.-

-Night again.-

-Night again.- I smiled, and laid down, and fell asleep to the soft sound of Carlos' snoring.

_*Dream mode*  
'Kendall!' I turned around and saw Logan waving at me, like he used to. A huge smile across his face.  
'Logan!' I ran over to him.  
'I thought you were mad...' I said once we had connected in a hug.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw that familiar strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.  
'Micah...' I said his name, and he smiled.  
'Oh... I am...' He said, and shoved me to Micah. 'I never want to see your ugly fag face ever again! You're just a gross nasty faggot!'  
'But Logan...' I reached out to touch his arm.  
'Don't touch me fag!' He recoiled.  
'Micah... Help me out here.' I turned to the once smiling boy.  
'Why would I help out you? You're just a faggot pop star! I agree with your  
friend! You are the nastiest thing I've ever laid eyes on!' He shoved me away,  
and walked over to Logan's side.  
'Maybe if you learn to love a woman, then I could consider you a friend  
again...' Logan said, and walked away, with Micah.  
'No! Logan! Micah! LOGAN!' I screamed out, tears falling.  
_  
"LOGAN!" I shot up, screaming.

"Kendall... Kendall..." I heard Carlos reach out and hug me.

"C...Carlos..." I gasped.

"Are you okay?" You were screaming out. For Micah, and Logan..."

"I... it was just a bad dream..." I sighed, and glanced at the clock. It was already 6:30.

"Where you going?" Carlos asked as I stood up.

"To shower again... I'm all sweaty." I made a face of disgust at my sweat-covered shirt.

"Okay. I'll get the others up." Carlos said.

"No... I'm up." James yawned. "Your screaming woke me up."

"Sorry..." I smiled sadly to James. I grabbed my clothes, and another towel.

I turned on the cold water, and jumped in quickly. 'Jesus...' I shivered. I washed my hair and body once again.  
'It was just a dream... Micah wouldn't call me that.' I thought to myself as I let the soap rinse off.

"Kendall! Breakfast." Mom yelled through the door.

"Okay." I said, and turned the shower off.

I dried off, and pulled my clothes on.

"Didn't you shower last night?" Mom asked, as I left the bathroom, and took my seat at the table between James and Carlos.

"Yeah..." I said, before eating a spoonful of my cereal.

"Morning." Logan emerged from the bedroom, and plopped in his chair next to James.

"Morning Logan." Mom smiled, and placed a bowel and cereal choices in front of him.

"Are you still not talking to each other?" Katie asked, looking from me to Logan.

"Shut it Katie..." I mumbled between bites.

"So does that mean James and Carlos aren't talking to Logan either?" Katie  
asked. "Because I don't think it's very fair to take sides... I'm still  
talking to you Lo..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KATIE!" I screamed, standing up, knocking my chair over.

"Kendall Francis Knight! That is enough!" Mom yelled at me. "Now I don't want to hear another curse word come from your mouth!"

"Yes ma'am." I said, snatching my bowel up and throwing it in the sink. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." I said, grabbing my phone, and storming out of the apartment.

I walked out of the apartment, and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

I typed in Micah's number, as I plopped in one of the lobby chairs.

-Morning...-

-Hey you okay?-

-Not really I blew up at my little sister... and I didn't sleep to well.-

-We gonna hang out later still?-

-Of course-

-Oh good...-

I looked up to see Carlos, James, and Logan walking over to where I was seated.

-Well I gotta go. I'll text you when I get done.-

-Okay hun. Have fun.-

I placed my phone in my pocket and smiled up to Carlos.

"Well... Katie is officially on team Logan. And your mother is pissed." James sighed.

I slammed my face into my hands. "Damn..." I sighed.

"Ready to go boys?" Kelly walked in. "Whoa..." She gasped, and looked from Carlos, James, and me to Logan. Who was standing by the doors, his back to us.

"Yep." James said, and we walked to the limo. I took a seat next to Carlos, and James sat next to Logan. The ride to the studio was silent.

We got to the studio, and all trudged into the office.

"Got the boys..." Kelly said, and left quickly.

Gustavo looked up from his papers, at the four of us. I was slumped over in a chair, glancing up at Logan, who was standing in the doorway, his gaze to the ground. James and Carlos were sitting on either side of me.

"Well something is going on between you dogs... and frankly I don't care... it better not affect this band." He said. "Now follow dogs..." He stood and left.  
Logan walked after him, and James, Carlos, and I followed after. "Okay dogs... Halfway There from the top." He said to us.

"When the chips are down back against the wall, got no more to give cause we gave it all... seems like going the distance, is unrealistic, but we're to far  
from the start." I started.

And that's how the entire day was. We sang the songs Gustavo told us to, and I didn't look at Logan once.

"Okay dogs. It's 3... have a good afternoon." He said and I pulled out my phone.

-Just got done. Still wanna meet?-

-Of course. I'm heading there now.-

-Okay see you soon.-

"Hey Kelly... can you drop me off at the park?" I asked as we headed to the limo.

"Sure." She said and told the driver.

"Thanks Kelly."

"Why do you need to be dropped off there?" She asked as we left the parking lot.

"I... I'm meeting a friend there." I smiled, and Carlos nudged my ribs.

"Yeah a friend..." He chuckled.

"He is!" I laughed.

"Oh you know Micah's more than a friend!" James tapped my arm.

"SHUT UP!" Logan burst out. "IF YOU THREE WANT TO TALK YOUR LITTLE FAGGOT TALK, DON'T DO IT IN FRONT OF ME!" He yelled.

"Logan..." Kelly gasped. The limo came to a stop.

"Bye Kelly. Bye James... Carlos." I punched them both in the arm playfully, and stepped outside the door. "Bye Logan..." I whispered. I saw his gaze move from the floor to me then back to the floor. I shut the door, and headed to the middle of the park.

"Kendall!" I turned around and saw Micah.

"Hey!" I stopped and waved.

"Ready for a good afternoon?"

"Yep. It's well needed." I sighed, and laced my fingers with his.

We walked around the park, taking in the warm sunlight.

He stopped walking as we passed the fountain for the 3rd time.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me over to the fountain. "Everything okay?" I asked, and reached up to fiddle with his cute turtle necklace.

"Oh everything's great." He smiled down to me. "You like this?" He asked, pointing to the turtle.

"Yeah. Heh. It's cute." I chuckled.

"Here." He said and removed his hands from my waist to undo the clasps of the necklace.

"Oh... I don't want to take it from you." I gasped as he pulled it from his neck.

"No I'm giving it to you." He smiled and placed it around my neck. "A little gift from me to you."

"Thank you..." I blushed and touched it lightly.

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I know I just did Kendall's POV... but it's needed on this chapter!_

_Yes there is a time jump. DONT KILL ME! _

Kendall's POV

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked through the door.

"Hey Kendall..." Carlos paused, pointed to my neck, then grabbed my hand, pulling me to his bedroom.

"Carlos what are you!" I paused as he closed the door behind himself.

"He gave it to you?" Carlos asked, pointing to my neck.

"Yeah. I think I love him Carlos... I really do." I sighed, and slumped on his bed.

"Well tell him that." Carlos smiled.

"I will!" I smiled, touching the tiny turtle necklace that hung around my neck.

_*Time Jump of One Month*_

-Hey cutie!-

-Hey Mic. Happy One Month.-

-Happy One Month Kenny. I love you.-

-I love you to Micah. Wanna come hang out?-

-If it's okay with Ms. Knight.-

-Oh Mic... you know my mom loves you...-

-Yeah... true. Be there by 4...-

-Okay. Just knock.-

-Kay. See you soon-

I put my phone down on the island, and went to the fridge to grab a soda.

"Hey..."

"Huh?" I looked from behind the fridge door to see Logan plop on the couch.

"Oh it's you..." Logan scoffed and turned to face the window.

"Logan... can we talk? Please?" I asked, opening my soda.

"No... Why would I talk to you?" He asked hatefully. I sighed and walked over to the island. I needed to fix this broken friendship. I took a deep breath.

"Because you used to be my best friend!" I screamed, slamming my soda on the counter, causing him to jump slightly.

"Yeah used to!" He stood up. "Before I found out what a fag you are!" He yelled out as Carlos and James ran out of their rooms, hearing the shouts, and appeared in the entrance of the hallway.

"Don't call me that! And why don't you just be my friend again! It's not like I had sexual dreams or fantasies about you! I never tried to flirt with you! I never did anything to you! All I did was be myself!" I screamed at him.

"Well no you didn't..." He paused, the hate leaving his face.

"So why did you automatically hate me? Because... you were mad that I liked boys? Well don't be mad! I still want to be your friend! I miss my friend Logie!" I said, tears building in my eyes.

"I didn't ever think my best friend would like the same gender..." He whispered. "I didn't want to hate you." He said, looking up into my eyes.

"So try and be my friend again." I told him.

"I guess I can try..." He said slowly.

I gasped, tears falling, and pulled him into a massive hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around my chest.

"I missed you Logie!" I sobbed onto his shoulder.

He tightened his arms and smiled into my shoulder.

"I missed you to Logie!" Carlos cried out, and pounced on the two of us.

"So we are all friends again?" James asked.

I nodded and held out my arm. He smiled, before joining our group hug.

The doorbell rang, and I looked up from my spot between Logan and James.

"Oh... I invited Micah over... Logan if you want him to leave... I'll tell him to." I stammered.

"Nah you can have him over." The brunette smiled up at me. I missed that smiled.

Running over to the door, I quickly flung it open.

"Micah! Logan and I are friends again!" I yelled out, flinging my arms to the air.

"That's great!" He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I heard someone, I knew it was Logan, gasp. I pushed from his grasp, and looked back to Logan.

"Sorry..."

"No." He shook his head. "You can hug him... I'm not gonna stop you." He smiled.

"Wanna go hang by the pool side? Or here? Or where?" Micah asked me.

"Here is fine." I said, then turned to my friends. "We can hang here right?" I motioned it to Logan mostly.

"Kendall. You don't have to ask my permission for everything." He said smiling slightly.

"Okay. I just don't want you mad at me again." I chuckled.

"Have fun you two." James smirked, before grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him out the door.

"Well I'm gonna go down to the pool. See you later Kendall." Logan clapped me on the back, before heading out the door.

"So..." Micah spoke up as the door latched shut. "What shall we do on this fine afternoon?" He asked, stepping over to me, and yanking the top buttons, of my button up shirt, undone.

"Well. We have the entire apartment to ourselves for a hour or so..." I smirked, and linked my index fingers through his belt loops.

"I have an idea..." He smiled, then kissed at my neck.

"Bed-room..." I mumbled. As I made my way to 'bedroom', I paused. Logan and I were good again... so was I allowed in my own bedroom again? I shrugged, and opened the door to the familiar bedroom.

"Wh...which one is yours?" He asked, between nibbles at my collarbone. I pushed him onto my bed, straddling his hips.

"This one..." I whispered.

"On I see." He chuckled in his throat, and began to unbutton my shirt. He slid in down my arms and tossed it to the floor.

"Mic..." My voice caught in my throat as he started to kiss my chest.

"Shh..." He whispered, with a slight chuckle as he kissed at my stomach.

I nodded, then tugged his shirt over his head. He smiled, and reached back up to kiss my lips. I ran my hands along his ribs, feeling his muscles flex and relax.

"Micah..." I paused as I heard the door handle click, and watched the door swing open.

"WHAT THE!" Logan screamed out, dropping his book and pool items. I pushed Micah off of me, and grabbed for my shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Logie..." I paused as his face turned red.

"Just get out! GET OUT!" He screamed.

I grabbed Micah's hand, as he grabbed his shirt, and pulled him out of the room. Logan slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Ken..." James gasped, as we stood outside the door, my shirt open, and Micah's in his hand.

"Kendall... what happened?" Carlos asked.

"I screwed up again..." I sighed, as Micah pulled his shirt over his head.

"I should go..." Micah spoke up in the silence.

"But..." I paused.

"I love you Kendall. I'll talk to you later." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and left.

"Damnit..." I slumped over to the island, setting my phone on the counter. "I'm gonna go soak in the shower..." I sighed.

"Okay. You do that." James smiled sadly. "I'll try to talk to Logan..."

I hurried to that bathroom, grabbing a towel. I locked the door, and turned the hot water on full blast. I let the mirror fog up, and then I stepped under the hot water. It hurt, so I quickly turned the cool water on. It evened out to a warm mix. I let it run over my chest. I just wanted the feeling of Micah's lips to leave my skin. I loved him... I really did. But Logan was my best friend. I was gonna have to figure something out. I quickly washed my hair and body. I didn't want to get out, so I let it run over my neck and shoulders for a while.

"Kendall! Get out... you've been in there for 2 hours!" Mom knocked on the door. I looked at my hands, and noticed they were all wrinkly. I shut the water off and grabbed my towel. I dried off, and wrapped it around my waist.

"Thanks for getting out. I was worried that you were gonna sprout gills." Mom joked.

'Heh. Yeah. Sorry." I sighed, and walked down the hall and to James and Carlos' room.

"Hey. You finally got out." Carlos smiled, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah. I just need clothes." I said, grabbing some out of the basket near my bed, and making my way back down the hall and to the bathroom. I dressed quickly into a tank top and my boxer.

"Mom. I'm just gonna go to bed." I said as I left the bathroom again.

"Okay. Night hunni." She hugged me.

I opened the door, and shut it again, once I was in the room.

"Can I just go to bed?" I asked my two roommates.

"Yeah sure. I'm tired anyway." Carlos nodded, shutting his computer off and setting it on his desk.

"James... did you talk to Logan?" I asked as I slid under my sheets.

"Yeah. He said..." James paused as there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked out.

"Hey..." Logan poked his head in. "Night." He gave a small smile.

"Night Logan." James smiled.

"Night." Carlos said.

I stood quickly and hugged Logan tightly. "Night." I whispered, then let go.

He left, "Can I shut the lights off?"

"Yeah." They nodded and I flipped the switch. I nuzzled down into my blankets. "Oh... my phone..." I realized that I left it in the living room.

"Just get it tomorrow." James said out to the dark.

"Okay." I smiled and drifted to sleep.

Micah's POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing next to my ear. I had forgotten to put it on table. I was hoping Kendall would text me, to tell me how things with Logan were, but no such luck. I rolled over and grabbed the phone. I had set an alarm to get up, since I had things I needed to do today.

I yawned and texted Kendall.

-Good morning love.-

-What do you want?-

-You okay hunni? You fix things with Logan?-

-Don't talk about my friends!-

-Dude are you okay?-

-I don't want to talk to you anymore...-

-Kenny. Did Logan get you in a bad mood? Do you want me to come over and we can talk about it?-

-I don't want your FAG face around here anymore!-

-What? Why?-

-Because I hate you! For making me gay! It's your entire damn fault!-

-Look Kendall... if you want to be upset okay... but no need to be rude to me!-

-Why don't you just stop texting me, you fag! I hate you.-

-Kendall! Why are you acting like this? I thought we had something...- I sniffed, tears already running down my cheeks.

-Just stop texting me faggot! And leave me alone! Don't ever come to my apartment ever again!-

-Whatever Kendall. I don't give a fuck about what is going on with you! I'll be over in a bit to get the necklace I gave you.-

-I leave for work at 9...- I gasped and threw my phone down on my bed.

"Dude Micah... it's 8 in the morning... must you be so loud?" Noah asked, leaning over the edge of his bunk. I sniffed and fell back on my buck, sobbing. "Shit... Mic... what's wrong?" He jumped down, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to sit up.

"Wh... what do you want?" I asked through gasping sobs.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"Kendall pretty much broke up with me." I cried. "I texted him, and he seemed to be in a bad mood, then he called me fag a few times, blamed me for him being gay, and then told me to never text him again." I cried on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Noah stood quickly.

"No... I'll handle this." I said, pulling on a pair of jeans and my shoes.

"Be careful bro." Noah said after me, as I stormed out of the house and down the sidewalk.

I figured walking would be faster than driving, since the Palm Woods was only a block away.

As the building came into view, I could see the guys standing around in the doorway of the lobby. I wiped the remaining tears away before entering the lobby.

"Kendall Knight!" I yelled out, causing the blonde to turn towards me.

"Oh hey babe." He smiled to me. I ran right up to him and proceeded to scream in his face.

"You have some nerve to do that to me Kendall Knight!"

"Do what?"

"You know what you did! And to see you so upset when you got called a fag, I never thought you would call me that yourself!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The string of horribly hurtful texts you sent me this morning!" I cried, tears falling.

"I didn't text you, I lost my phone. I haven't had it all morning." He said shocked.

"Whatever Kendall! I hate mean people, and I hate liars... so I guess I hate you twice as much now! And I want my turtle necklace back!" I yelled, and yanked the necklace.

"Mic... I'm so confused... I have no clue what you are even talking about. I never texted you this morning!" He said, tears in his eyes. "I love you! Why would I text you that?"

"Just shut up Kendall! I don't want to hear your BULL!" I turned and headed towards the door. "Oh and it's not my fault you're gay! IT'S LOGAN'S FAULT!" I screamed, and stormed out of the Palm Woods in tears.

Kendall's POV

I stood there shocked, at what I had just heard.

"Micah!" I cried out, "I don't even have my phone..." I whispered, tears cascading down my cheeks. I felt Carlos touch my shoulder, and James hug me. "You believe I would never text him that! Right?" I asked them.

"Why would he just come here and make it up?" James asked.

"So you think I texted him that?" I asked.

"No! I'm just saying... he looked really hurt. And I'm not sure why... well I know why... but you didn't send those messages..." James thought.

"Kendall..." Carlos hugged me tightly. I reached up to where Micah's necklace used to hang.

"Aren't you gonna console Kendall at all Logan?" James asked the silent boy. Logan looked up from his spot in the doorway.

"Heh. Yeah. I think I said enough." Logan chuckled, reached in his pocket, and tossed something to my feet. I bent over and picked up the object. My phone... "You should keep hold of your personal items..." He laughed, before walking outside.

I started to gasp, not able to breathe... Logan Mitchel was never my friend...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_The chapters are gonna be in Kendall's POV... for a while... _

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all... and thanks for putting up with Logan using the crude gay word... I hate the word myself. And I'm sorry to all who think I was turning Logan into a monster... It was just part of my plot... I love the kind Logan! :D _

Kendall's POV

"I... I... never... th... thought... th... th...that he would... do that... to... to me..." I slumped down to my knees. My tears making spots on the lobby carpet. I felt James hold me tight as Carlos ran outside to find Logan.

"I know... It wasn't right of him..." James shushed me.

"I love him!" I sobbed. "And now he's gone..."

"Call him..." James said, but paused as we heard yelling, and banging.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!" Carlos screamed. We ran out as Carlos shoved Logan against the wall. "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT TO HIM LOGAN? WHY?" He yelled then threw a punch at Logan, his fist colliding with Logan's jaw.

"Because! He needed to stop being such a fag..." Logan spit out, his lip bleeding. He just stood there, and let Carlos hit him.

"DON'T CALL KENDALL THAT!" Carlos threw another punch. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! KENDALL JUST WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND! YOUR FRIEND!" He punched Logan in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"I never wanted to be friends with... a... fag." Logan uttered. Carlos' face turned red, and he threw more punches Logan's way.

"You are such a bitch!" Carlos screamed and punched Logan again. Logan's face was littered in bruises and his nose and lip was bleeding.

"Carlos! Okay you did enough!" James yelled and grabbed Carlos around the chest, pulling him away from Logan.

I stood there in tears, from Micah, and my broken heart, and also strangely, from Carlos beating the shit out of Logan. I still wanted him to be my friend.

"Logan..." I whispered to the bleeding boy. "Why? I never did anything to you... I never was mean to you... I did nothing..."

"You did everything..." He looked up, a bruise already forming around his left eye. "You did EVERYTHING!" I gasped, and took a step back as he stood, and walked towards me. "YOU MADE ME WHO I AM!" He yelled out, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"What do you mean?" I asked, truly scared.

"YOU MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY!" He screamed. I closed my eyes at the loudness.

Then they shot open, as I felt something warm and sticky against my lips... Logan's bloodied ones were pressed to mine. I watched his closed eyes as tears fell from them, and pooling where our cheeks touched. He shoved away from me, wiping his tears.

"I hate you for making me feel this way!" He yelled at me, then ran off into the lobby. I stood there, my eyes open wide in shock.

I could taste the metallic on my lips, and I could still feel the warmth they gave off.

"Kendall! Are you okay?" Carlos ran to my side, his hand wrapped in a white towel.

"Is your hand okay?" I took it carefully in my own hands, towel and all.

"Yeah… yeah, I'll live... but will you?" He asked, snatching his hand back. "Kendall! Logan just kissed you!"

"I know..." I flinched. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Well... he is obviously not gonna talk to you... And James told me not to talk to him... or go near him..." Carlos sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"I'm gonna go try call Micah." I stated, and walked into the lobby. As I walked in, various people stared at me. All with a shocked look on their faces. I ignored them, and made my way to the elevators.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed Micah's number.

It rang twice, before going straight to voice mail.

I took a deep breath. "Micah... It's Kendall... I know you hate me... but you have to listen, I wasn't the one who sent those text. Logan took my phone and sent them. I would never send you hurtful texts. Not when I love you so much! Well I guess it all depends on if you believe me or not. Bye." I sighed and hung up.

I walked into the apartment, and saw Logan sitting on the counter, and James was wiping at the cut on his lip. James smiled to me, but I just ignored him, and walked to Carlos and James' room, plopping onto my air mattress.

"Kendall... you okay?" James asked, opening the door, then closing it again.

"No... My boyfriend won't talk to me, or answer my calls... I love him James... and Logan ruined everything. I just want to go die in a hole…" I flopped back, crying. "My life was great yesterday… and now it sucks." I sat up again, and walked past James to that bathroom. Looking at myself I gasped. I had dry blood on my lips, my eyes were all red, and I just looked like hell. I washed my face off, and walked back to the room.

"You look better." James sighed. "I called Gustavo, and told him we couldn't come in today."

"I'm going for a walk…" I stated, grabbing my jacket. I passed Logan, who was on the couch. He looked up, and he looked like had been crying.

"Gonna go find another fag to kiss?"

"Fuck you…" I said dryly, and walked out.

I walked down to the lobby, passing the Jenifers.

"Hey Kendall. Wanna hang out?"

"No Jenifer. I don't." I said, and kept walking. I left the Palm Woods, and walked down to the park. I pulled out my phone, and sent Micah a text message.

-Mic… Its Kendall… please talk to me… I didn't do anything… Logan texted you all that. I promise!- I sent it, and put my phone away. I paused as I saw a familiar figure in the park.

"NOAH!" I yelled out, and ran over to him.

"Kendall? What the fuck do you want? I should kick your ass!" He said.

"No! Noah… I didn't send those texts… my horrible room mate did!" I told him.

"Whatever dude." He scoffed.

"Why would I send those messages, when I love your brother?" I asked him.

"Because you are messed up! You and your stupid friends are all crazy!" He yelled. "And don't you come near my brother ever again! Or I will call the cops!"

"But… Noah…" I paused. "Fine… don't believe me… but at least tell Micah, that I love him still, and that I didn't send the texts… He won't answer my calls."

"Yeah… I'll pass on that. You are just an ass!" He spat, and turned to walk away.

"Noah…" I paused, and turned on my heels. I was sick of this shit. I walked away from the park, and walked down the street to the one place I knew I was welcome.

"Kendall?" Kelly asked as she opened the door.

"Hey Kelly… Are you busy?" I asked, tilting my head at the woman. She was wearing a pair on sweats and a massive T-shirt.

"No. Are you okay?" She asked, motioning for me to come in.

"Oh Kelly… My life seems to be getting more horrible as it goes on!" I plopped on her couch, some tears falling.

"Tell me about it?" She asked, sitting next me and placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Well I was dating this guy…" I started, and expected a gasp. "Aren't you shocked at me being gay?" I asked.

"Nah. I have gay friends. I thought James would be the first one to come out though." She shrugged. "Go on."

"Well, we had been dating for a month, and Logan began to hate me. And then he took my phone, sent some horrible texts to my boyfriend, and now Micah won't talk to me, Logan hates me even more now, and I just hate my life!" I sobbed. "I just want everything to be better!"

"Is there a way I can help?" She asked.

"None that I know…" I sighed, and took the Kleenex she handed to me. I blew my nose, and stood. "I should go…" I

"Okay. You keep your head up. It'll get better. Promise." She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Kelly." I smiled and left.

I left, and headed back to the apartment. My phone started to buzz. I pulled it out, and hit talk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall." Carlos' said.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Where are you? Momma Knight is worried. She came home, and saw my hand and Logan's lip, and started to flip out." He said.

"I'll be home in ten." I said.

"Okay. Just hurry." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up. As I walked home, I started to weigh my options. 'Do I try and become friends with Logan again? God who fucking knows… I can't just stop being gay for him… And Micah won't talk to me, so I'm not sure if he will ever become mine again…' I sighed, as I made my way through the lobby.

I walked in the door, and was verbally attacked my sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked.

"What?"

"You just have to hurt Logan like that!"

"Katie… I didn't do ANYTHING to him! He hated me. He took my phone and texted Micah horrible things. He kissed me, then said it was my fault he's gay… He did EVERYTHING!" I screamed. "I can't stay in this place anymore…" I turned on my heels and walked out to the hall.

"Kendall. Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"To a different apartment." I said, without looking back.

"Hey… Bitters… I need a room, just for a little while." I told the manager.

"Just you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. I'll just add it to your original bill. Here. Room 4b." He tossed a key at me.

"Thanks." I took the key, and walked back over to the elevator. I rode it up to the room, and unlocked the door.

I sighed, and plopped onto the old musty couch. I glanced at my phone and saw it was already around 5. I just sighed and called for chinese food.

I heard a knock and felt kinda confused, since I only called for food like 5 minutes ago.

"Yes?" I opened the door, and got pounced on by Carlos.

"Kendall! Don't move out!" He yelled.

"God. I won't, I'm just gonna stay here, till I can stand to even see Logan…"

"Oh god! You are gonna be gone forever!" He cried out.

"Oh I'll be back… I hope." I sighed and walked over to the couch.

"Don't you wanna sleep in my room anymore?" Carlos asked, plopping next to me.

We chatted for a bit till my food came.

"Food!" He giggled, jumping up and down.

"Wanna share?" I asked. Causing him to nod frantically. "Okay… okay." I smiled, and handed him the extra fork.

"Yay!" He smiled, and began to eat.

"Soo full…" He moaned as I tossed the containers in a trash bin.

"Heh." I chuckled. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked, looking at me.

"Hit Logan…"

"Because… You're my best friend. I love ya Kendall… He needed to be told…"

"Love you to Carlitos." I ruffled his hair, which was shockingly not covered with a helmet.

"I…" He paused as his phone buzzed "Hello? Oh Hey James. No I'm with Kendall… Okay. I will. Bye."

"James…" I paused.

"Yeah. He said I should come home. To stop bothering you."

"You aren't bothering. But I need to sleep." I smiled.

"Bye Kendall. Come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"I might." I smiled, hugged him, and then shut the door. "Ugh." I rubbed my face, and fell on the couch, and falling asleep.

"Kendall… Kendall…" I felt poking on my arm, and face.

I opened an eye, to see James standing over me.

"Morning." I sat up, and yawned.

"Are you gonna come home?" He asked, heading to the door.

"Maybe…" I shrugged.

"Come back home… Carlos misses you." He smiled. "The door will be unlocked. And I told Gustavo we needed the day off again." He said and then shut the door. I stood, and shuffled towards the door. I really didn't know if I should, but I missed Carlos and James.

I locked the door, and shoved the key into my pocket, before taking the elevator down 2 floors. I stood outside the apartment, and took a deep breath.

Opening the door to the apartment, I knew right away than I shouldn't have.

"You need to get over yourself!" James screamed, grabbing Logan by the shirt.

"Yeah… I'll do that… once he stops being gay!" Logan screamed back, pushing James from him.

"NO! He doesn't have to stop being gay for…" He paused as he saw me in the doorway.

"I'm gonna go now…" I said and automatically shut the door. I paused as I heard more yelling, and I slumped against the wall.

"You need to stop being horrible to him!" James screamed.

"Why?"

"Because, you LOVE him!" James yelled.

"I… I DO NOT!" Logan stuttered.

"YES YOU DO! OR ELSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HIM!" He yelled loudly. "And you know what… I won't beat the shit out of you, like Carlos did, because I still want us to all be friends… but you HAVE to stop being so horrible." He paused and softened his voice. I strained to hear what James was saying. "He loves you too… Well he did… and you were so fucking homophobic that he suppressed the feelings… He does everything to keep you happy, to make things okay with you! HE LOVES YOU LOGAN! Why don't you see that! He never stopped loving you, even when you kicked him out of your guys room, or even when you made Micah break up with him!" James told Logan.

I sniffed slightly. Because all of it was true. I loved Logan, even if he was horrible to me. I heard Logan say something, then James. But they were whispering, so I could hardly hear. I stood, and made my way to the elevator and down to the lobby.

I thought about going to the park, but I decided to just go back to my apartment.

I sighed and walked back over to the elevator. I hit the 4th floor button and it stopped on the 2nd floor, As I opened, I gasped. Logan stood there, holding a T-shirt in his arms and tears fell from his eyes.

I kept my eyes on him as he stepped into the elevator.

"Kendall…" He paused.

"I don't want to talk to you… you're an ass…" I said, crossing my arms, and looking at the wall.

"No you will listen!" He said. "Kendall…" His voice softened. "Kendall… I am so… sorry." I looked over at him, as he said those words. "I am SO sorry…" He said again, this time as tears fell. "I was so horrible to you… and all this time, you just wanted to be my friend again. I… I love you… I do! And… I was so… mean to you…" He sobbed, hugging the shirt closer to him, and hanging his head. I hit the stop button, and the elevator halted.

"You were horrible to me… and then I find out that you love me… WHAT THE HELL! I love you Logan… but you… you were so… why?" I asked, tears in my own eyes.

"I… I don't know… I just don't… I don't know what has been wrong with me this past month…" He sniffed. "Okay I do know… I fell for you… back when I first saw you… But my dad was so homophobic; I just never said anything. And I knew you liked girls then, so I just pushed the feelings away. But then last month… When I found out you were gay! I… I just flipped. Because I was so unhappy, that I just didn't think it was fair… I'm such a horrible person!" He cried harder, bringing the shirt to his face.

"What up with the shirt?" I asked.

"It's… your favorite… shirt…" He sniffed. "Kendall… I'm so sorry… I just feel like a total ass… And I want you to forgive me…" He said as I hit the start button, and the elevator jerked upward.

"Logan…" I paused, as the doors opened on the 4th floor. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him down the hall. Jamming the key into the lock, and turning it left, the door swung open. I shoved him in the room, and he stumbled backwards and onto the old couch. I climbed over him, and smashed my lips to his.

He moaned into the kiss, and I ran my hand under his shirt.

"Kendall." He paused, pushing my lips away. " You love Micah… I don't want to ruin your chances with him… So don't… Just forgive me, and be my friend again. Please." He said.

"I forgive you Logie!" I smiled, and he flung his arms around my neck. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"I missed you so much Kenny…" He stated, his face buried against my chest.

"I missed you to Logie…" I tightened my grip on him. "I wanna go back to the apartment, and I wanna sleep in my bed… with you in the room." I said softly.

"Okay." He nodded, and I got off him, then helped him up. I made my way back down to the lobby.

"Here Bitters, I don't want the room any more." I handed him the key.

"Fine." He huffed and took it back.

I smiled to Logan, and we went back up to 2J.

As I opened the door, Carlos tackled me.

"Ow…" I winced, as my head hit the wall behind me.

"Kendall! I was so scared! James told me you got back, then left! And I didn't know where you were! And… why is Logan with you… and smiling?" He asked.

"Carlos… Logan and I are okay…" I smiled to the Latino.

"FOR REAL THIS TIME?" He asked.

"For real." Logan smiled, and hugged my side.

"I'm SO happy!" Carlos screamed out, hugging us both.

"What's going on?" James asked, walking out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair in a towel.

"Logan and Kendall are REAL friends again!" Carlos jumped up and down.

I'm glad." James smiled, and patted me on the back. "I was tired of all the bull shit."

"Heh. I was to." I chuckled.

"Kendall… can I talk to you for a sec?" Logan asked.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged, and followed him out to the hallway. "What's up?"

"I wanna help you get back together with Micah…" He said.

"Really? But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I want you to be happy, and with Micah. So I will help you." He smiled.

"Thanks Logie." I hugged him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_The chapters are gonna be in Kendall's POV... for a while..._

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all... and I'm glad at all the positive reviews... I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D_

_Another time jump... YEAH I KNOW! Just kill me..._

_Oh and if you ever wondered… Look on my profile for a pic I used to base Noah and Micah. :D_

Kendall's POV

"So how are we gonna do this?" I asked, sitting cross-legged at the foot of Logan's bed.

"Well... Giving him a few months to cool down was a good idea." Logan nodded.

"But... what if he still hates me?" I asked.

"Then that's all we can do." He sighed. "Now come on. I still have one more plan." He stood, and slipped on his shoes.

"Let's go then!" I jumped up and ran out of the room with him. I grabbed my guitar, and a mic before leaving the apartment.

As we made our way to Micah's house, I took out a piece of paper, with a song I had written on it.

"It'll be great." Logan patted my shoulder.

Micah's POV

I sighed, and lay on my bed bored.

I heard a noise outside, and walked out onto my deck.

***"Wait, you're just the guy I'm looking for.  
I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi,  
and see how you're doing. Don't hesitate.  
It seems to me, we're meant to be.  
Well maybe I should leave, I should leave.  
I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing."

I looked over the rail to see Kendall, playing his guitar and singing. To me. Logan was standing next to a speaker.

"Well to say just what I came here for.  
And you know, and you know. I can't wait any longer.  
And you know, and you know. I can't wait anymore.  
Cause I'm in love with you, baby  
So I'll put it in love letter.  
It's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you."

I gasped as he looked up, smiling.

"Kendall! What are you doing here!" I asked. He ignored and kept singing.

"Boy, maybe all that I can say,  
Is I'm infatuated with the way you move and how you sway.  
I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance.  
Just half a chance is all I need is,  
to see that you and me can leave around away.  
Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for.

And you know, and you know, and you know. I'm not movin'.  
And you know, and you know. Got my foot in the door."

I gasped. I couldn't believe that Kendall was singing this to me... I was had broke up with him. He was rude to me... why was this making me blush?

"I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
It's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you.  
I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
It's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you."

He sang out, as I stood listening, to the words. Wondering if he truly felt this way.

"Cause I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
It's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together.  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you."

He paused as Logan started to sing a part.

"So let me put it to you this way,  
you've got me puckerin' my face like a Shock Tart.  
I think it's time we rewind back to the front of the line,  
Exchange your and, "Well, hello."  
Give me a sign. If people countin' to ten,  
you'd be locked at 9.99.  
Shine like the weather, we could cruise together.  
Tell me what you want, and I'll be feelin' better.  
I've never seen a guy as pretty as you.  
You demand all attention when you walk in a room.  
See I can't rely, you're before my eyes.  
It started around at six when I'm waiting all this time for you.  
Skip scoop to my lou, my darlin'.  
Saw you lookin' at, and I admit I got a problem.  
I don't wanna come, and everybody gotta find a way to say, "Ooo, baby."

Kendall smiled as he started to sing again. I smiled, and could feel my heart melting for him.

"I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
It's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you."

"Micah, I still love you. And I'm sorry for the past, I just want to be with you." He yelled up to me.

"Hold on." I yelled back, and ran back inside and out of my room. I skipped stairs, as I ran down them, and through the kitchen. I flung the door open as he placed his guitar on the speaker. My feet hit the patio, causing him to turn around. I ran to him, and into his arms.

"Micah…" He hugged me tightly and whispered against my shoulders.

"Micah…" Logan spoke up. "I need to apologize."

"For?" I asked, leaving Kendall's grasp.

"I caused everything bad that happened between Kendall and you… And I'm so sorry for that. I was an ass." I raised an eyebrow to him.

"You cause it?" I asked, quite shocked. I knew deep in my heart Kendall wouldn't text me those things.

"Yes and I am so incredibly sorry." Logan sniffed. "I'm such a dick!"

"No… I should have listened to Kendall when he said he didn't do it…" I turned from Logan to Kendall. "Kendall…"

"Micah?" He asked. I walked to him, and ran my hand across his cheek.

"Be with me again?" I asked.

"You didn't have to ask." He whispered, leaning up to push his lips to mine.

"I love you Kenny." I whispered.

"Mic… I need you in my life. I missed you so much!" Kendall whispered.

"I missed you to Kenny." I smiled and kissed his temple.

Logan's phone started to ring, causing Kendall and I to leave our own little world.

"Yes? Okay. That's fine. It's understandable." Logan nodded, with his phone to his ear. "Okay. Be there in a half an hour."

He hung up. "Kelly needs us at the studio."

"Oh… okay." Kendall sighed. "Can we hang later?"

"Sure hun." I kissed him softly. We have all the time in the world."

"Bye." He kissed me back, running to Logan's side, and grabbing the guitar.

"Bye!" I yelled back, laughing, as I watched them disappear. I felt my phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michael."

"Dad… I changed my name 2 years ago. It's Micah. You know that." I sighed.

"I'm sorry… Micah… But I needed to let you know. That I'm coming home." He sighed.

"Home? Why?" I asked, quite shocked.

"Well to visit my kids." He scoffed.

"Yeah like you care." I rolled my eyes, as I made it up to my room.

"Hey Mic." Noah smiled.

"Just you three be home." He demanded.

"Okay Dad, Fine." I said loudly, causing Noah to sit up quickly.

"What!" He mouthed.

"Bye Michael."

"Micah dad, Micah!" I told him.

"Gosh. Sorry Mic." He chuckled. "See you in an hour."

"An hour! So soon?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. See you then." I sighed and hung up.

"He's come here!" Noah asked, jumping off his bed.

"Yeah." I sighed again.

"Why did you say he could? He's an ass! And if he knows that mom left, then he might make us live with him…" Noah gasped.

"He can't make us. We'll be 18 soon." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know but we still would have to go if he made us." Noah said, worried. "I don't wanna leave Tristan. I just don't."

"We aren't going anywhere." I ruffled his hair, before leaving the room, and walking down the hall.

"Hey Leah?" I knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" She asked, then opened the door.

"I hate to tell you this, but dad is coming home, and we have to greet him."

"Ugh. Fine." She sighed.

"So take out the gauges, and put some hoops in, and a cute dress, that goes to your knees." I told the girl. "You are only 11." I sighed.

"He'll be here in an hour." I told her as she shut her door.

I walked back to our room, and saw Noah standing in front of the mirror, attempting to put on his tie.

"I hate these damn things." He sighed, and flung his arms into the air. "I give! This tie just loves to kick my ass!"

"Heh. Let me." I walked over, and began to tie it.

"Thanks." He sighed. "You better get dressed, dad still thinks we are the proper little rich kids we used to be."

"I know." I groaned, and walked over, grabbing my dress pants, black socks, and black button up shirt. "I hate this shirt..." I whined, as I pulled off my t-shirt and slid on the shirt. "And these damn pants."

"Oh hush. Did you tell Leah?" He asked, brushing his hair.

"Yeah I did. Made her take out the gauges. And change to a dress."

"Micah?" Leah knocked lightly.

"Huh?" She opened the door, as I buttoned my pants.

"Can you fix my hair?" She asked, holding out a brush. "You know how dad likes it."

"Yeah. A single braid. I know." I smiled, and sat her in a chair.

"You still can't do it?" I asked, running the brush through her light brown hair that matched Noah's'.

"No never learned. Since I never have to wear it like this." She smiled.

"Yeah true." I smiled. "There! All done." I patted her shoulders.

"Thanks Mic." She hugged me. "You want me to go and wait for him?"

"Only if you want." I smiled.

"Okay." She turned and left.

"Micah..." Noah paused, as we heard the front door open.

"Micah! Noah! Dad's here." Leah yelled up the stairs.

"Oh hey." We both ran down the stairs and over to the man we called father.

"How you all have grown!" He smiled brightly, hugging us both.

"Yeah, you've been gone for a year and a half." Noah spat.

"No. I've come home a few times." He stated.

"Yeah... a few..." I rolled my eyes.

"So where's your mother?" He asked.

"Well. Since you were always gone, mom, she just left... She lives with some guy up north. Dad, we have been living here, alone for over a year." I told him.

"Your mother left? But I told her to wait for me..." He sounded hurt. "Well why didn't you call? I would've come home."

"No you wouldn't..." Noah said.

"Well I'm here now, but I only came here to tell you that I was moving. To New York." He said.

"Okay. Make sure to call us sometime." I shrugged.

"No. Now that I know your mother isn't here to watch you 3... you have to come with me."

"What!" The three of us screamed.

"NO!" I yelled out. "I'm finally happy with someone!"

"Me to!" Noah cried out.

"You two don't have a say in the matter. None of you do, I'm the parent. And I say you need parents around!" He yelled, assertively.

"But DAD!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. I sniffed.

"That's final. Leah, Noah, Michael, go pack your stuff. I'll call a moving truck." He said.

I huffed, and stomped up the stairs, tears falling from Noah's eyes.

"AND MY NAME IS MICAH!" I yelled down to him.

"What am I gonna do about Kendall?" I asked myself, before slumping to my knees and hanging my head in my hands, sobbing.

_*** The song is Love Letter by Heffron Drive! Kendall's band b4 BTR… And yes he wrote the song… and I'm sorry, but I changed the song from female to male… bc he was suppose to write if for Micah… so don't be hatin'!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sometimes Life Just Sucks**

Summary: Kendall, confused on his feelings for Logan, leaves the apartment on a walk, and ends up possibly ruining his life.

_I__ had this on here for a while... but no one ever reviewed... so I'll post it again. PLEASE REVIEW!_

**_LAST CHAPTER! Review and tell me if you think I should post a sequel! I already have an idea in my head!_**

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all... and I'm glad at all the positive reviews... I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D_

_Oh and if you ever wondered… Look on my profile for a pic I used to base Noah and Micah. :D_

_Kendall's POV_

"Gustavo! We were suppose to be done like half an hour ago!" Carlos whined. I looked up at the clock, and saw it was already a quarter past 3. I was gonna go hang with Micah at 3...

"No, you dogs are far from being done!" Gustavo yelled. "Now! Halfway There, from the top!" He yelled into the microphone.

"Ugh…" We all moaned.

By the time we finished rehearsal it was already 8:30 at night. I quickly grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket, and texted Micah.

-Hey Mic, Sorry, I got held late, and I can't hang out with you. To tired. I'll come over tomorrow morning? That sound okay?- I texted and waited for a response as we waited for Kelly to take us home.

The ride home I kept pulling out my phone.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Micah hasn't texted back. And I texted him half an hour ago…" I sighed, placing my phone back into my pocket.

"He probably just fell asleep." James stated.

"Yeah you're right." I chuckled, and put my phone away.

We arrived home, and quickly all climbed into bed, exhausted.

"Night Logie." I called out into the dark room.

"Night Kendall." He chuckled. I checked my phone again, to see if I had any text from Micah, lighting up half the room.

"He'll text you when he wakes up." Logan mumbled.

"I know." I rolled over and fell into a deep slumber.

The rising sun fell over my face, and woke me from my sleep. I moaned, and checked the clock, 6:14.

I sat up, and saw Logan still soundly sleeping. Pillows on the floor, and his blanket kicked to the foot of his bed. I chuckled, picked up the pillows, slid one under his head, and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

I saw him smiled slightly, and I lightly kissed his head. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a shirt. I grabbed my shoes and made my way out to the living room.

"Where you going?" James asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Gonna go for a jog. Wanna join?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me grab some clothes." He ran off to his room. I pulled on my clothes and shoes as James ran in, fully clothed and tying a bandana around his head.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I smiled, and grabbed the extra house key, before leaving with James.

"How often do you go and jog?" James asked as we walked out of the Palm Woods.

"Every once in a while. While Logan and I were fighting, it really helped to clear my head and think." I told him, as we jogged down the deserted sidewalks.

We jogged around the park a couple of time, only having to stop twice to sign autographs.

I glanced at my watch, 8:00 on the dot.

"What time is it?" James asked me.

"8." I told him.

"Wanna go jog over to Micah's house and wake him up?" James suggested.

"Sure." I smiled, as we turned on the street that would lead us to Micah's.

"James… I think you need a shower…" I chuckled as a trash truck drove by us.

"EW! It's not me!" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ha!" I chuckled. I slowed to a stop as I saw Micah's house. "That's strange. Normally Noah's car is here."

"Huh…" James shrugged. "Go knock."

I jogged up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. Then stood and waited.

"Ring it again!" James hollered after I waited a good 5 minutes.

I rang it again, and even knocked. After 5 more minutes, still nothing...

"Look in the window! Maybe they went to the store or something!" James yelled.

I walked over to the window and peered in.

I gasped at the sight.

"J… James… come here…" I looked over to him.

"What?" He asked, and jogged over.

"There's nothing in there… It's empty…" My voice wavered.

"What?" James asked, and looked in the window himself. "Maybe they're cleaning? And decided to pack things up?"

"You looking for those three kids?" An older man, around 50, asked us.

"Yes. Do you know where Micah is?" I hopped off the porch and walked over to the man.

"Those kids are gone." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Yesterday those kids' dad showed up, and made them pack up the house. Told me that they were moving." He told us.

"Moving? Like to a different street?" James asked, as I stood there silent.

"No. Their dad told me that he was moving them to… uhm… New York… if I remember correctly." I gasped.

"N… New York!" I screeched. "B… But he would've texted me!" I gasped, my breathing shallow .

"They left real late last night. Probably around 11 o'clock. I heard them because the son with long hair was yelling and screaming about his phone. I guess his dad must have taken it…" The man said.

"Micah…" I sniffed.

"Oh wait a second… You're Kendall aren't you…" The man gasped.

"Y… Yes." I nodded.

"Oh hold on." He hurried inside and then came back out carrying something. "I remember the boy, Micah, coming to me, and handing me this." He held out the turtle necklace to me. "And he told me to tell you, Sorry." He said sadly.

I grasped the necklace, and suddenly the dam broke, and tears just poured.

"Kendall…" James hugged me tightly.

"He's gone…" I sobbed. "I just got back together with him… and he's gone!"

The man walked back inside leaving James and I alone outside the empty house.

I hung the necklace around my neck, and wiped my eyes.

"Let's go home…" I sniffed.

"Okay." James said sadly. We made our way back to the Palm Woods. I managed to calm my crying as we walked through the semi-empty lobby.

"Hey! Kendall! Logan told me that you got back together with your boyfriend!" Jo ran up to us. I opened my mouth, and the tears started again. I turned and took off towards the elevator.

"Kendall!" James yelled, and ran after me, leaving Jo standing there, confused.

We rode the elevator in silence. James kept an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the apartment.

"Hey! Kendall! I wondered where you…" Logan ran up to us. "Are you okay?" He paused when he saw I was crying. "What happened?"

"Micah left last night." James told him, when I didn't answer.

"He what?" Logan gasped.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall and I were told by a neighbor, that Micah, his brother, and sister, all moved last night. Because of their dad." James said again.

"Where to?" Logan asked, taking my hand in his.

"To New York." James said sadly.

I sniffed, and ran off to my room.

"Kenny…" Logan ran in after me. I laid on my bed and hugged my pillow. "Kenny… I'm so sorry…" Logan whispered, sitting next to me.

"It's not your fault…" I said between sobs.

"It is though… If I didn't break you two up, then you would have been able to spend time together." He sighed. I sat up, and looked at him. He smiled sadly and hugged me tight, his arms around my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and laid my head in his hair.

"But then you wouldn't be my friend." I said softly.

I felt him shrug softly.

"How'd you get the necklace?" He asked, taking it in his hands.

"He gave it to his neighbor to give to me." I sighed. "I hate this…" I sniffed, the tears finally dried up.

"I know…" Logan tightened his hug on me. "But it'll get better." He looked up at me.

And for the first time in a long time, I saw genuine love in his eyes. I pulled my arms from around him and took his face in my hands.

"You're the best Logie. You know that?" I asked.

"Yeah I know." He smiled, and snuggled into my hands.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"No you don't…" He chuckled, pulled from my grasp, and stood.

"But I want to…" I whispered.

"Yeah. We can… someday. But not today." He smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and left the room.

I knew that he was right for me…

**_Review and tell me if you think I should post a sequel! I already have an idea in my head!_**


	10. SEQUEL!

The sequel to this story is called Anew! :D EVERYONE GO READ IT!

Love you all!


End file.
